天使议会
是高阶天堂的领导组织以及政治核心。它最初是由五位大天使组成, each of a particular aspect said to represent the chief virtues of 阿努.Book of Cain Over time however, the Council's unity and members has diminished, including the absence of 大天使马萨伊尔. 成员 议会由以下几个主要成员组成： 勇气天使英普鲁斯 代表勇气的大天使。议会中最有威信的成员。在迪亚布罗的 天堂侵略战 中手无缚鸡之力，一点用处也没有。''Diablo III, ''Act IV做事不加考虑就行动，性急。有着燃烧着的、红色的双翼。 正义天使泰瑞尔 曾是代表正义的大天使。自愿沦为凡人，并宣布他将“化身智慧”。''Diablo III, ''Act IV Ending Cinematic他多次干涉凡人的世界，He intervenes with the mortal world many times, much to the dismay of Imperius.有着蓝色的、发光的双翼。 希望天使奥莉尔 代表希望的大天使。唯一一个在议会中的女性。Closest to Itherael。有着粉红色的，发光的双翼。 命运天使伊瑟里尔 The Archangel of Fate. Neither male nor female.The Veiled Prophet'' Still a member of the Council. Reads the Scroll of Fate. Cannot see the fate of mortals, because they were not meant to exist and thus are not mentioned in the scroll. Itherael has bright white wings. 智慧天使马萨伊尔 The Archangel of Wisdom. Disapeared after the destruction of the 世界之石.Endlessly wanders Pandemonium, searching for answers to the universe. 历史 The Great Conflict As the Great Evils were of Tathamet, the Angiris Council was of Anu, and both sets of leaders led their forces in the Great Conflict. and both sets of leaders led their forces on the battlefield. When united, the Council could be unstoppable. However, they were not without dissonance, a case in point when Imperius slew Diablo on an impulse, despite the suggestions of Tyrael and Auriel that it would serve their cause better if the demon was taken prisoner instead. The Sin War The Angiris Council became aware of the existance of Sanctuary and its nephalem denizens, both world and beings the product of unions between angels and demons. It was the Council's initial edict that the world and its people be destroyed, viewed as "abominations." However, Uldyssian's sacrifice gave the Council pause and it conveened to discuss the fate of the world. Imperius opted for erradication. Auriel and Itherael voted for the world's continued existance. Malthael abstained. Tyrael, who had been expected to side with Imperius and thus doom Sanctuary to destruction (a tie would mean the original edict would be carried out), sided with humanity, moved by Uldyssian's sacrifice. Sanctuary and its people would be left to choose between light or dark, and after a pact with Mephisto, both Heaven and Hell agreed to respect its neutrality. Seeds of Discord So much for your unity... Diablo mocking the Council The events of the Sin War had ensured that the Great Conflict would take on a new paradigm, one that boded ill for the Angiris Council as much as the Prime Evils. The ceasefire did not sit well with Imperius—robbed of an enemy to fight, he became something of a "legalistic tyrant." That Tyrael had not sided with him at the conclusion of the Sin War was another thorn in his side. Furthermore, Tyrael would continue to act on his own, aiding humanity despite the edicts of the Council. Auriel continued to act as a bridge between the two angels but Malthael was another story. It was said his mood darkened after the the creation of Sanctuary. After the destruction of the Worldstone, he simply vanished. And the Heavens Shall Tremble You cannot judge me. I am justice itself! We were made for more than this! To protect the innocent! But if our precious laws bind you all to inaction...then I will no longer stand as your brother. Tyrael's parting words''Diablo III, ''Act II Intro Cinematic By 1285,Diablo timeline the remaining lords of Hell were threatening Sanctuary, and Tyrael and Imperius came to blows over the issue. Ultimately, Tyrael forsook his immortality, becoming mortal and descending to the world to guide a new group of heroes against the forces threatening their world. In this they were successful. However, Diablo had made plans as far back as the Dark ExileDiablo III Collector's Edition DVD and through the Black Soulstone and Leah, became the Prime Evil, with all the evils of Hell merged into one being. Besting Imperius outside the Diamond Gates and shattering them, he led his forces into the High Heavens.Diablo III, Act IV Intro Cinematic Auriel and Itherael were captured while Imperius was left to fight a losing battle. Thanks to Tyrael and his mortal allies however, Auriel and Itherael were rescued and the tide turned in Heaven's favor. Imperius was not so eager to side with the "abominations" he'd condemned 3,000 years ago, but it became a moot point as he was incapacitated and the heroes defeated the Lord of Terror regardless.Diablo III, Act IV As new light dawned on Heaven, Tyrael retook his place among his breatheren, though this time, standing as Wisdom. 参考资料 外部链接 * Diablo 3 Lore: The Angiris Council de:Angiris Rat Category:传说 Category:高阶天堂 Category:Angiris Council Category:日志